


Barefoot On The Grass

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: A Wedding.





	Barefoot On The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Hey are you still taking prompts?? I have this prompt quite sometime now. It's a cc fic based on Ed Sheeran's song Perfect. I'm loving your fanfics too much! Greetings from Indonesia <3
> 
> Warnings: None apart from the fact that this contains the cheesiest lines I have ever written. Enough for me to be ashamed. 
> 
> *Title and lyrics from Ed Sheeran’s Perfect.

_(I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_ _  
And follow my lead)_

 

Darren fell into an inescapable orbit with Chris from the very first day they met.

 

He thinks this as he watches the guests mingle, close family and friends, gathered in their backyard, during the quietest and sweetest of evenings. It’s what he’d always wanted for his wedding, and inside, Darren’s ridiculously romantic sixteen year old self is probably sobbing tears of joy.

 

Chris is at one of the tables, bending down to talk to Darren’s aunt, laughing at something she says. Soft golden light from the setting sun casts off the slope of his nose, illuminating his face, and Darren is sure he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

 

Sometimes, he has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming and that he’s actually gotten so lucky as to have found Chris.

 

This is one of those times.

 

_(I never knew you were the someone waiting for me)_

 

***

 

 _('Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_ _  
I will not give you up this time)_

 _  
_ Chris makes his way over to him, once Darren’s extensive and utterly enthusiastic extended family are done fawning over Chris, wiping away a phantom bead of sweat from his forehead.

 

“Phew,” he says, leaning on the table next to Darren and linking their pinkies. “I was _sure_ they’d hate me.”

 

Darren stares at him incredulously. “Why would you think that?”

 

Chris turns his head to look at him, eyes warm and content. “Well I _did_ steal their favorite nephew.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they want to thank you,” Darren laughs. “They’ve been asking if I’m getting married anytime soon since I turned _twenty_.”

 

“And now you have,” Chris says softly.

 

“Now I have.”

 

“Do you remember when we first talked about getting married?”

Darren thinks back to their old days, back when they’d danced around each other for what had seemed like _forever_ before he’d actually gotten the balls to do something. Back when he’d felt so much for Chris, so quickly, that it had terrified him.

 

“At that festival Dianna took us to?”

 

“Yeah.” Chris tightens his hold around Darren’s hand, crossing his ankles. “You said you wanted something quiet and close with lots of music and lots of food.”

 

The memory sparks in Darren’s mind, and he remembers blankets and beer bottles, and wishing he could close the distance between him and Chris on the dewy grass and just _kiss him_.

 

“And you said you’d never thought about it.”

 

Chris thumbs over Darren’s ringed finger lightly. “I lied. I’d totally thought about it.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because when I pictured the guy’s face waiting for me at the end of the aisle, he looked like you.”

 

Darren looks at him in surprise. “You should’ve told me that.”

 

“We’d barely even known each other for a month, D.”

 

“ _St_ _ill_ ,” Darren insists.

 

“Well if I’d told you, I might’ve jinxed it.”

 

“Never,” Darren says, and he’s never been so sure of something in his entire life. “This was inevitable. We could never really escape each other.”

 

“And now you’re burdened with me for the rest of your life.”

 

“And now I’m _blessed_ with you for the rest of my life.”

 

Instead of rolling his eyes like he’d usually do, Chris kisses him, soft and sweet.

 

“My husband, the sap.”

 

“Your husband, the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

 _(But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ _  
_ _And in your eyes you're holding mine)_

 

_***_

 

 _(Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song)_

 

The sun sets slowly and then all at once, the half moon bright and smiling overhead. Fairy lights glitter in the bushes and lanterns swing gently in the cool wind.

 

Darren’s drawn Chris out onto the makeshift dance floor for what is probably the hundredth time that night, but neither of them really want to stop. They dance close, the entire world narrowing down like a pinhole to just the two of them. Once in a while, Darren will register the song fade out into a new one, but the feel of Chris’ waist under his splayed palms is a burning constant that makes him never want to let go.

 

Chuck’s gotten together with his old bandmates to play tonight, and their music is perfect for the atmosphere, ethereal and fairytale-like. The lilting notes thread through the air and mingle with the quiet murmur of the guests and the laughing of the children. It’s a cadence that Darren never wants to forget.

 

He feels wetness against his cheeks and pulls away to find tears streaming down Chris’ cheeks. Darren knows him well enough to know that they’re the good tears, the ones that come when Chris is especially overwhelmingly happy. Lifting up a hand from Chris’ waist, Darren wipes them away with his thumb.

 

“You okay?” he asks quietly.

 

“Never been better,” Chris laughs wetly. “I just feel like I’m dreaming.”

 

“Maybe we are.”

 

“Don’t say that! Tell me I’m not dreaming! I don’t want to wake up to realise this was all in my head.”

 

Darren presses a kiss to Chris’ lips. “There. You felt that, right? So you’re not dreaming.”

 

“You kiss me in my dreams too, that won’t work. You need to pinch me.”

 

Darren pinches him very, very softly, and Chris feigns annoyance.

 

“Harder, D!”

 

Instead, Darren leans his forehead against Chris’ talking in his cyan blue eyes that are glowing in the dark. “We’re not dreaming. Do you know how I know?”

 

“How?” Chris whispers, breath ghosting across Darren’s cheek.

 

“Because this is better than any dream I’ve ever had.”

 

_(Now I know I have met an angel in person)_

 

_(You look perfect tonight)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[The Music](https://open.spotify.com/album/69G3UW9xtqFxkM8P8ISarJ)

**Author's Note:**

> The album above contains the music that the Freelance Whales play at the wedding. Listen to their stuff. It's incredible.


End file.
